


To Exploit a Loophole

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Home Sky Tsuna and War Sky Xanxus





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, I don’t want the Ring on your figer, brat; I want _you_. There’s a loophole in the Ninth’s inheritance requirements - my Mist found it - and you just proved that you meet that loophole’s _very_ specific requirements.”

“Hiiiee!” the brat scrabbles away from him, and he rolls his eyes, extinguishing the Flames covering his hands. He softens his voice, strips the Cloud and Storm from his Sky Flames to shape them into something far more soothing. 

“You didn’t think you would be allowed to escape, did you?” He carresses the brat’s Flames with his own - the brat was a Home Sky of Vongola Blood, and now he knew that, all he wanted was to claim him, rather than kill him - coaxing the primo-clone into relaxing for him and listening. “Neither of our fathers will let us run, brat, but I can offer you a gilded cage for as long as you need it to survive, and when they’re dead, you can fly free.”

“You’re doing _something_ to me -”

“You were as high as a fucking kite on adrenaline, baby-trash; I just brought you back down to where you can think rationally. Dying Will Mode is supposed to be a last resort to keep you alive, not your default.”

“But Reborn -” he sighs and throws a wave of Flames out from himself, and Squalo and Mammon take the fucking hint and stops holding back - and a hotel room forms around him and the mbaby-trash.

“Reborn has been a shitty tutor to you, baby-trash. Things are quite simple - you’re going to swap your ass for safety, and in return I’ll make it feel good.” The brat’s eyes go wide, and he resists the temptation to laugh; it’s not entirely a fear reaction given the state of the little Sky’s Flames. “Come here and let me show you just how good you going to feel on a _regular_ basis.” He waits, giving his potential Home Sky the illusion of a choice, and is rewarded by the brat stepping towards him.

“You’ll make it feel good?”

“Very good, brat.” The brat gives him a speaking look, but takes the last half step to stand between his legs, “And I’ll keep your own safe, too, as a reward for your easy submission, Tsunayoshi.” He starts with a kiss, brushing his lips against the brat’s, and the half-sleeping, half-strangled Sky Flames under his Home Sky’s skin rise in response. The brat melts into the kiss, and he wraps one arm around his Home, pulling him close enough to get some of those Flames to caress his cock. He breaks off the kiss, and the brat - no, his Home - whines, and he grins. “Don’t panic, brat.”

His Home’s eyes go wide as he strips both of them with his Flames. “Hiiieee -” he cuts the exclamation off with another kiss, and caresses the lithe form his Flames had revealed; he has to give a Reborn a little bit of credit for the physical condition of his Home. One of his hands drifts lower, cupping Tsuna’s ass, fingertips probing gently, and something makes his new Home blush and squirm. His fingers sink into two separate holes, and he raises a mental eyebrow, but oh he was going to have fun with this; he was already imagining the possibilities.

“Been playing with reality, brat?” there’s a mumbled, blushing confirmation that yes, he’d been remaking himself with his Mist’s help. Both holes were slick and getting slicker, fluids dripping down his fingers. He pulls them out, and lifts his Home-Sky easily, and then lowers him onto his cock and Tsuna shrieks in pleasure. Which is gratifying, but not the most important thing - that was the way that penetrating his new Home Sky let him work on his pretty new toy’s trapped and shackled Flames. The Seal is pernicious, and he shifts them both onto the bed properly, and lets his body and his Dying Will take over pleasuring his Home while he works on prying it free. 

He barely registers the nails clawing at his scars and the trembling flesh, so slick and tight around his cock, and his concentration is rewarded with the Seal shredding along the fracture lines that had already existed in it and he comes crashing back to reality, to Tsuna begging him for more, and he drives himself in as deep as possible, stilling and meeting his Home Sky’s eyes, burning with orange Flames. “Why didn’t - why does this feel so good?”

He resists the urge to laugh and reaches between them to finger his pretty new toy’s sensitive spots, intent on making everything feel even better. “Because we match. Because Sky Flames are Harmony, and they love to create feedback loops of pleasure and forcing my cock into your body changed you so you’d always enjoy it. Crave it even.” Tiny muscles flutter around his cock, making him moan, and he pumps his hips and pours his cum and his Flames into his Home, and the Flame catches, and Madre di Dio, he hoped his Home would keep allowing him to breed him; he’d always daydreamed about having a pack of brats of his own.

His Home Sky arches, and whines, and reaches out to him, fingers digging into his scars, and Flames pouring in in their wake. It should make him freeze - the last time another Sky poured his Flames into his body had left him frozen for _seven_ years - but it just eases the ache from the scars his father had inflicted on him. “Shouldn’t be the only one that gets something from this -”

He cuts his Home off with another kiss, not willing to hear what the brat was about to say, preferring to express himself with his cock and his Flames. He pulls out, but only long enough to turn his Home onto his front, and line himself up the hole he hadn’t used yet and then presses back into Tsuna’s body again, stretching him open again, and then setting up a steady rhythm, reaching down to finger the sloppy hole he’s already used and caressing his Home’s Flames with his own. Tsuna gasps, ramming himself back onto his cock and quaking through another orgasm. “You’re going to thoroughly enjoy being the Home and the heart of the Vongola, brat. Imagine how it’d feel to have a cock in the hole I’m fingering as well as one in your arse. In fact, imagine your Storm Cloud beneath you, moaning and begging for you to ride him harder. Or your Rain and mine splitting you between them, greedy and possessive, and more than a little obsessive -”

“Xanxus -” Flames flare, and his second orgasm wrenches itself from him in time what has to be his Home’s fourth, and the Ring of all damn things reacts to it, and he remembers the french euphemism for an orgasm a moment too late ... 


	2. Chapter 2

… “So which of you is our new Decimo?” The tone is dry, though he can hear the underlying amusement in the man’s voice. “The others have turned their backs while I get you two separated and clothed; apparently none of them had even considered la petite mort being a method of entering the Rings, and are being rather prudish about watching their descendants fuck.”

His pretty Home Sky whines, and he shifts his hips enough to allow his cock to slip free of the tight little hole it’s been so delightfully buried in, but doesn’t uncover him. “I’m not a Mist, and my pretty little Home isn’t very well-trained with his primary, let alone his secondary; if you want us covered, someone needs to find us clothing.”

“Oh, I can deal with that problem, as long as you’ve taken your cock out of the ass of Giotto’s very pretty descendant. Not that I would have refrained in your place either. My wife was my Home, even if she was latent, and I’m on your side -” he’s abruptly reclothed, his Varia uniform in place, and Tsuna, beneath him is dressed in a gorgeous kimono, in pale pastel orange and pink-purple that matches the teen’s Flames. “- once we’ve talked, you can thoroughly enjoy peeling that off him; it’ll last long enough, and if he’s anything like my wife, he’ll enjoy being fucked by you while you’re dressed for war.”

“Hiiieee!”

“Oh you do have a voice little one; my wife only tended to talk to me or the Guardians she claimed despite her latency. If they weren’t part of her territory, she wasn’t interested.”

“M’allowed to do that? Reborn said I had to lead -”

“Oh, sweetheart. No sane man makes a Home lead; too many outsiders end up dead if they expand their territory too far. Your own, your War’s own, and any children the two of you or your sets produce; that’s a big enough territory to keep any Home happy without there being too many massacres.” His little Home snuggles into his side, relaxing as Quinto’s words roll over him.

“Oh we can lead, but Juliano is right. There are a limited number of situations when we’re appropriate. I led the Family through a War, and made the Underworld my territory; it’s why I handed the Family to my nephew as soon as feasible and retired to be spoilt rotten by my War.” 

“Nonna!”

“Timoteo. _What_ did you do to Xanxus that he’s eight years younger than he should be and so badly scarred?”

“He froze me, Nonna, when I led a rat-hunt through the Iron Fort. I’d told him there were issues, but he didn’t listen.”

“Timoteo di Vongola, if this is about Xanxus being your bastard, may I remind you that you are far more base-born than he is? You were at least Don Vongola when he was conceived; you were the bastard of my bastard half-brother. I thought I raised you better; perhaps I should have bargained with Tiberia for our oldest to inherit the Vongola rather than the Cavallone.”

“Dino-nii could be Don Vongola?”

“No, sweetheart; he swore not to seek the Vongola Rings when he inherited the Cavallone, and he would be just as accidentally lethal to people as you; his Guardians spend a lot of time distracting him with his horses to avoid unjustified massacres.”

“The Bronco is a Home Sky?”

“Mhmm. It’s why he’s so clumsy; he’s fighting his nature to run his Family.”

“Does he have a War?” His little Home sparkles at the Dons surrounding him. “He was nice to me, and having Xanxus feels really good and Dino deserves a War too, so he can relax and spoil his horses.”

“No, my great-grandson doesn’t have one yet, but I’m sure you’ll figure out a solution, Tsuna-chan.” His little Home nods firmly and he pinches his nose; obviously he considered Dino part of his territory in a personal sense rather than an Alliance one. Squalo said the Horse had a brain though, so he could deal with that. “The Ring will split again once we’re done with you, Xanxus; this time into a matched pair of Rings for you and your Home - Juliano confirmed for me they work the same way for the Vongola as the Cavallone set do.”

“Aren’t you jumping the gun a little, Daniela? I haven’t decided that your adopted grandson _deserves_ to be Don Vongola, especially since he manipulated my little Tsunayoshi to make it possible.”

“Better he manipulates Tsuna-chan by giving him what he and his instincts want than forcing him to bear the crown himself. Do you _want_ him to have to burn the World to the ground? I had a War to keep me sane; what is coming that needs one of us to Rage, Giotto?”

“The Family’s strayed; young Tsunayoshi would be in a position to either drag them back to what _I_ wanted the Family to be, or burn the infection out.”

“Burn the infection out is a polite euphemism for destroying an organisation that has more than half a million dependants, Tsuna-chan. May I suggest a compromise?” His little Home is curled into him - he’d managed to summon his throne of choice from its Mammon-made store - and his Nonna’s words have him burying his head in the crook of his neck. Giotto nods, and he ruffles the painfully soft hair at the back of his Home’s neck as he raises an eyebrow in query at his Nonna. “If Tsuna-chan makes his territory a little bigger than just his Guardians and his babies, extending it to the most vulnerable members of our wider Family, then he’ll be able to make sure Xanxus eases the Family back to what you want it to be. Though if you wanted a say, you should have stayed with your _Home_ in Italy rather than running six _thousand_ miles in the 1700s.”

“How did you -”

“- know that he was your War and you were a raging and neglected Home? It was damn obvious to another Home, Ricardo. Especially given how you embraced his Stupid Mist.” He notes the capital S; he’d have to ask Mammon to investigate the reason his Nonna had brought that up. “So what’s it going to be, Giotto? The boys have already dealt with one aspect of why you fucked our Family up. Let them try where you failed -”

The Sky his Nonna was addressing as Giotto shut his eyes and his Flames vanished. “He’s a coward. Do us proud, Xanxus; your hours - and Tsuna-chan’s - shall be marked on the Ring, and try and avoid coming to visit too often, nephew.” The other Skies follow his Nonna’s lead, touching the Ring on his finger in turn - the one Nonna had referred to as Ricardo doing so twice, with a Flame that felt distinctly different the second time - and then he was back in his bed, his pretty little Home still dressed in the pastel orange and pink kimono spread beneath him.

“Was that real, Xanxus?”

“Oh yes. I just didn’t expect it to happen _then_.” 

His Home smiles and tilts his head. “It won’t happen again, will it, if you put your cock back in me Xanxus? I was enjoying that quite a lot, and I’m not ‘done’ yet.” He laughs, and slides one of his hands into the folds of the kimono, shifting silken fabric until he can sink two fingers into slick, slack heat. He pops the buttons of his fly with the other hand, and strokes himself with the mixed fluids from his Home’s well-fucked holes and drags him back onto his cock; his Home moans beautifully, and he lifts one of his slender legs onto his shoulder shifting his angle and thrusts. Hard.

Pale silk pools around his Home as he fucks him, both of their Flames rich and thick and desperate for more of each other, and then his Home yelps and claws at him, begging for more of his thrusts to hit him there, and he’s had enough women to know what he’s hitting and count himself fortunate that his little Home - apparently as much female as male - enjoys having his cervix _stimulated_. It means he can fuck him hard and deep in both holes and he’ll enjoy it _thoroughly_. 

“I’m going to very much enjoy the fact I’ve successfully bred you, Tsunayoshi. You’re going to grow so big and round and beautiful in the next ten months.” His Home shudders and clenches, the words tipping him over into pleasure soaked madness, a state that sings a siren song to his senses. But he isn’t done yet, and he lifts his little Home’s other leg onto his shoulder too. "Of course if you’re not ready for that, my Mist could put things on hold, but she’s already nestled in your Flames, and I want to meet her, sweetheart.‘’ He keeps fucking his pretty little Home, long, deep strokes that keep him blissed out, and wonders at his luck, and at the question that Tsuna had asked about Dino; hadn’t his stubborn Shark said that if he hadn’t crashed into the toothy idiot’s life that he’d have bitten the Horse?

“Do you want us to catch and keep the Horse, Tsunayoshi? I very much doubt he’s got a War and you said it yourself that he needs one. Imagine getting to sink your cock into him -”

“Hiiieee, but why would he want us -” He laughs, and leans in to kiss his pretty Home, so secure in his affections already - anyone else would assume that they were going to be displaced, but not his pretty little Home. When he breaks the kiss - his Home still hasn’t figured out the art of breathing while kissing and full of cock - his Home looks up at him with big eyes. “- _Xanxus_ , are you trying to make a second baby happen?”

“Only if you want it to, but it’ll make you even prettier Tsunayoshi, and it’ll make me _very_ happy to have you in that state.” His Home blinks at him, big, doe eyes, and he decides, given the way that his little Home already resembles his mother, that he’ll have to make sure that his new clothes emphasise that - Lussuria would enjoy helping him and his Home would adore it given the way he’d already changed himself.

“You’re going to keep me barefoot and pregnant, aren’t you?” He leans down and kisses the corner of pouty lips, hips twitching and dragging a moan of appreciation from his Home.

“Conception is the Home’s subconscious choice, brat. If I manage to keep you that way, it’ll be because you wanted me to.” He rolls them over, carefully to keep his cock in its warm haven and his Home squeaks as he finds himself fully impaled by his own body weight, legs comically widely spread, emphasising the difference in their frames. He had to bite his cheek to avoid an amused snort at the fact his little Home’s knees weren’t touching the bed and he sits up, scooting his ass back along the bed until it rested against the headboard. “I’ll have to get some custom furniture made so you can ride me properly, but for now, just relax, and let me do all the hard work.”

His Home is all of a hundred pounds soaking wet, which - given his own training regimen - is well within his deadlift capacity even in his current position, and he lifts his pretty Home over and over again, allowing gravity to drag him back down his cock, forcing it impossibly deep. Before he lets go, he drags another three orgasms from his pretty Home, enjoying the way tired muscles flutter around his cock and he resolves to help his Home train those muscles so they don’t tire so easily, and then slams him back down and cums. Hard. Flames pouring into his Home alongside his cum, and he grins in triumph as a second spark takes.

He rolls them both over onto their sides and locks his arm around his Home to keep him in place. He doesn’t bother with blankets; his room is part of Mammon’s territory and it’ll keep them warm and comfortable. He nuzzles soft, fluffy hair, and is amused by the quiet snore as his Home falls asleep almost immediately.

«Mammon?»

«Yes, Boss?»

«100,000€ if you have everyone - including my Home’s Guardians and those of their parents as appropriate - ready and waiting on the jet when I’ve had round three with my Home in the morning.»

«Acceptable.» He lets the warmth of his Home’s Flames drag him down into sleepy lassitude alongside him, and wonders what his senior Guardian will think of the fact he’d found him Autumn Rain.


End file.
